


Stroking Ego

by Kojont



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Accidentally High, M/M, Not Beta Read, Watersports, slightly non-conish underagish rapish violence, yes my werewolves are special deal with it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-02
Updated: 2013-04-02
Packaged: 2017-12-07 06:25:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/745329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kojont/pseuds/Kojont
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Severus was silent at first, but decided to open his mouth anyway. “Stop encouraging him.”</p><p>“What? Who?” Draco asked with annoyed look, even when he was quite sure who they were talking about.</p><p>“It’s not like before when everyone was watching out for you. You’re walking on a very thin line and there’s no one to catch you anymore. Quit flirting with him while you can and find something else to stroke your ego with.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stroking Ego

**Author's Note:**

> Inspiration music: "Wolfen (Das Tier in Mir)" in the beginning and "Schwarze Sonne" towards the end, both by E Nomine

Draco woke up with a startle like most of the mornings nowadays. The nightmares were constant and nauseating in their feeling of reality. He lied in the sinking soft bed for what felt like hours before finally getting up, ready to face another day. The air in his bedroom was stuffed and foul smelling, the curtains hadn’t been opened whole summer, not to mention the windows.

After a quick shower Draco stepped out to the second floor corridor of the Malfoy manor. The clock was barely seven in the morning, but the whole building was already in a buzz. Or still, more like. Antonin Dolohov walked past Draco, yawning and nodding his greeting, probably on his way to sleep in one of the guest rooms. He left drops of mud and blood behind his dirty boots, but it didn’t matter anymore. Mother hardly got out of her room anymore anyway. She was beyond getting annoyed about dirt on the floors.

Draco walked downstairs and towards the dining-room, from which a sudden burst of laughter could be heard. The long table was covered with different sorts of breakfast foods as well as empty bottles of fire whiskey, cigar fags, playing cards and what-not. Yaxley was in the middle of some story about the time he skinned some unknown muggles alive. Frank Crabbe and Hugh Travers were laughing, both most likely drunk.

“Well well, the Prince is up”, Yaxley stated in a snarl. “Had a good night sleep while the others did all the dirty work again?”

Draco sat down, ignoring the men and reached for the marmalade jar. After preparing some toast, he glanced at Yaxley. “Well, judging from your stories it would be cruel of me to rob you the chance of mutilating muggles.” He poured his own tea, the remaining house elves too busy for mundane things like that.

“It wouldn’t do you harm to grow a pair, you know”, Yaxley grunted and turned back to his audience, mumbling something about pansy-arses.

It was during Draco’s second piece of toast that the air was suddenly filled with high pitched screech. Every Death Eater around the manor was yelling and grasping their wands, shouting about intruders. It made Draco sick in his stomach to think that an ancient family protection spell was now used to secure the safety of this lot. Most of the things in the current state of the manor made him sick. Still at his seat, Draco kept sipping his morning tea. To him it made no difference who it was trying to break in.

The screeching ended as abruptly as it had begun and few swears sounded from the foyer.

“It’s just Greyback! Back to your stations!” Draco’s stomach made another greenish swirl at the mention of the name. If he had any idea of how exactly the protection spell worked, he would’ve changed it to break the necks of any approaching werewolves.

Yaxley and Travers returned to the dining-room only to gather up a plateful of food. As Greyback entered – well, his stench entered first and few moments after the werewolf himself – the duo was out of the rear door. Draco was still in his chair, the toast in one hand and a recently chipped 100 galleon teacup in the other.

Greyback stepped to the full table and slammed down something resembling a leg of some animal, maybe a centaur. Whatever it was, it smashed two more cups and splattered a fair amount of blood across the food and the once white tablecloth. Draco bit back the bile gathering in his throat.

“Morning!” the werewolf announced and picked up a carving knife from the table. Without a word Draco turned his eyes to the window as Greyback started his own breakfast. The wet munching and the stink from both the food and the eater forced Draco to set down the remaining toast. Once he would finish his tea, it would be proper enough to stand up and leave. “You’re quiet today”, Greyback grunted. “Want some?”

The question was so absurd that Draco had to turn his gaping face towards the man. Greyback was pointing at the bloody and hairy pulp in front of him with the knife. “…Excuse me?” Draco managed to utter.

“Red meat’s good for you. Even if you’re not in the…” Greyback’s yellow eyes wandered around Draco’s body. “Growing age anymore.” The wolf grinned, flashing one red canine at him.

“Right”, Draco stated dryly and turned his eyes away once more. “No, thank you, I’m fine.”

Greyback continued eating with sickening good appetite and Draco was painfully aware that the werewolf was staring at him constantly. After a while it got on his nerves too much.

“What?!” Draco snapped and hoped he would’ve had even an ounce of credibility as the werewolf only smiled widely.

“You’re… What’s that word? When you’re…” he waved the knife in his hand. “You know, pale and weak and look like shit all the time?”

Draco was about to suggest the word me. “Anaemic?”

“That’s the one!” Greyback nodded and ripped out a tendon from the meat with a loud snap. Small droplets of blood hit the flowered wallpaper behind the werewolf. “That’s what you are. And that’s because the shit you eat, fruit and candy and shit. You need meat, boy, the rarer the better.”

“Right”, Draco repeated, with as much of enthusiasm as a he would towards a pile of house-elf vomit. He turned his eyes to the window to watch anything else than the grotesque show in front of him. “I always thought you liked me the way I am”, he said quietly, noting the peacock in the garden. There must’ve been only one or two of them alive anymore. Some of the Death Eaters were using them as target practice when they got drunk.

Draco didn’t know why the hell he talked to Greyback like that. His youth was filled with foul memories of Greyback trying to do Merlin knew what to him. He had spent his whole life side-stepping the werewolf and his father had gone to great lengths to keep him safe. And yet now that Draco was older and clearly didn’t interest the wolf like he had before, Draco found himself talking that kind of shit to Greyback. Like he missed his attention or something.

Greyback hacked and barked out a laughter of sorts. “I do! I certainly do.”

Draco made sure he wouldn’t even glance at the wolf now. He felt like kicking himself. For Merlin’s sake! If he didn’t want Greyback to harass him, why did he even stay in the same room with him, let alone flirted to him? That’s what it was, right? No need to deny it. He was fucking flirting with Fenrir Greyback, a known paedophile, a fucking child-eater. He must’ve been out of his fucking mind.

“Even though you are getting a bit old. You don’t smell as good as you did when you were a boy.”

Draco sipped the remains of his tea. There it was again. Not as good as before. There was a sting in Draco’s chest he didn’t want to admit. “Compared to you I smell like bloody roses”, he muttered.

Greyback didn’t seem offended, he kept eating and grinning so widely that half of his “food” escaped his mouth to the tablecloth. “It’s not a bad smell”, he said, still grinning. “But you know, more… masculine, with all your new found testosterone and shit. Kids don’t smell like that. They have this… this…” Greyback searched for the word awhile with a dreamy look on his face, his head tilted slightly upwards like he was sniffing the air. “Scent of pure virginity all over them. Merlin, you had it too, as a child. Drove me hard every time I walked past you, had to wank off after every single time I visited here.”

Draco stared at the man and tried to keep his face blank. The cold shivers on his back weren’t the good kind. “I hope you’re not expecting me to be flattered.”

Greyback jerked his head back down like he was snapped out of his thoughts and returned to his breakfast. “You should be. I don’t know anyone in their right mind who wouldn’t have wanted to take you. You were one fuckable kid.”

“Your interpretation of a right mind might differ from that of the rest of the world”, Draco stated quietly. Again he suppressed the anger that the werewolf’s use of past tense roused. Like he had turned from everyone’s wet dream to something disgusting. And because of time, none the less, something he had no control over what so ever.

The werewolf spat out a piece of bone. His chin was dripping with blood and there were bits of raw flesh under the yellowish finger nails. Greyback was watching Draco. “I guess that’s your downfall. Your father lost his pride and his money, the only things he ever really had and you lost the only thing you ever had, your way of making everyone want you.”

“You’re so full of shit”, Draco grunted and stood up from the table. He had been sitting there for too long anyway.

“Don’t run off just yet, I have work for you.”

Draco stopped and turned back to the werewolf. “ _You_?”

“Well technically Snape has and I guess his orders come from the Dark Lord, but who gives a fuck. I heard you have a knack for remembering faces.”

Draco couldn’t argue with that. He had been good with faces all of his life and father had always been very proud of his skill. He said it would open him a lot of doors, just by remembering important wizards he had met. “Yeah, so?”

“I’m going with few of my kind to clean up a place and I need you to tell me if there’s anyone important there.”

Draco had to sneer at that. Few weeks back the Carrows siblings had gone to wipe out some mudblood gathering and had ended up killing two high ranking ministry workers. The Dark Lord hadn’t been pleased with that, losing two perfectly good puppets who could’ve been interrogated and later controlled to do their bidding. It seemed Greyback didn’t want to do the same mistakes.

“Snape told me to come?” Draco checked. He didn’t like the idea of going anywhere alone with Greyback and Severus of all people should have known that.

“He said you would do.”

Draco snorted at that. It seemed everyone was depreciating him today. “Fine. When are we leaving?”

“At sundown.”

**

It was almost 9 pm when Draco walked upstairs to get his cloak. If it was still last summer he would’ve just summoned a house-elf to bring it to him, but that worked poorly with dead elves. For a while Draco had left his cloak at the foyer closet where the house-elves would’ve left it, but that was before Jugson had “borrowed” his cloak one time and returned it in a state that almost made Draco weep. It wasn’t like his cloaks were just pieces of cloth, they were triple layered, feather light, hand-made with concealed inner pockets and spells against weather effects. They weren’t just _cloaks_ , they were pieces of tailored art. Ten minutes with Jugson and Draco wouldn’t have wiped the floors with them.

Draco stepped out of his room and almost collided with Severus. When the dark wizard didn’t budge, Draco took a step back. “Greyback and _his kind_ ”, Draco spat. “Thanks. Thanks a bunch.”

“Don’t get in their way”, Severus stated, his arms folded before him.

“Wasn’t my intention. Excuse me”, Draco said and started to walk around the man.

“Draco.”

“ _What?_ ” Draco snapped and turned around.

“I’m trying to make you useful.”

Draco’s expression softened a little and he straightened his back. “I know. I appreciate it.” He waited for an reply. “Anything else?”

Severus was silent at first, but decided to open his mouth anyway. “Stop encouraging him.”

“What? Who?” Draco asked with annoyed look, even when he was quite sure who they were talking about.

“It’s not like before when everyone was watching out for you. You’re walking on a very thin line and there’s no one to catch you anymore. Quit flirting with him while you can and find something else to stroke your ego with.”

Draco sucked in his remarks about Severus’ strokings. “If you’re so concerned, maybe you should stop pairing me with him”, Draco said while turning around and leaving.

**

Greyback was waiting at the front door. They walked outside and all the way to the end of the Manor’s walkway, where Disapparating was possible. Draco took out his wand and cast a questioning look at Greyback. The werewolf snorted.

“Yeah right, like I would tell you. Come here.”

Draco had never been at Grayback’s place and had very little interest to start visiting, but it seemed Greyback too was a little short on trust these days. Draco stepped forward and offered his hand indolently, like he was about to be helped climb something. Greyback’s hand seized him by the forearm and yanked Draco against the werewolf’s chest. Draco gritted his teeth at the warm contact. “The hand would do.”

“I’m a poor Apparator”, Greyback spoke quietly to his ear. “Wouldn’t want you to… rip”, he hummed and Draco noticed the slight nudge the werewolf gave to his backside.

“The term is ‘splinch’. Get it over with”, Draco snapped, keeping his tone as icy as possible.

It was in fact a horrible Apparition. It took longer, made your head swirl more and was even somewhat painful. As Draco’s legs met the ground again, he had to take a minute to keep himself from vomiting. He leaned his hands to his knees and breathed heavily. “Thousand Merlins, where did you learn to Apparate?”

“Well it wasn’t at Hogwarts”, Greyback answered, sounding like he was deep in his thoughts. “Come here.”

Draco straightened himself and took in his surroundings. Woods, small clearing where they stood at, not much else. Greyback had his face tilted upwards, his nostrils were moving. Draco tried to smell anything, but all he could gather was a rather nice whiff of fresh evening air.

“Give me your cloak.” Greyback was holding his hand towards Draco, but keeping his head still.

Draco’s hand grasped the cloth immediately. “No!”

“Give it to me!” Greyback barked and turned his eyes to Draco.

“No! Jugson borrowed my cloak once and—“ Greyback stomped to him and started to wrestle the cloak off. The clasp tore off as well as half of the hood before Draco had to let go. “You have no idea how much those cost or—“ Draco froze as he stared at Greyback’s actions. He couldn’t believe what he was witnessing at the moment. Greyback had tossed the cloak to the ground at his feet, opened his pants and whipped out his cock. “What the hell are you..? NO!” he screamed as the yellow squirt hit the clothing. “Stop it!”

After few seconds Greyback turned to the other way and finished at one of the trees. Draco stood there mortified, staring at his beautiful cape, the second one soiled beyond repair in such a short time, and felt like crying for his loss.

“Put it on.”

Draco turned his glare to Greyback who was buttoning up his trousers. If looks could kill, Greyback would’ve been at least reasonably sore. “Are you mental?!” Draco barked. “I’d rather kill myself!”

Greyback stepped to the cloak, lifted it up and held it up. “Put it on or you might as well”, he said calmly.

It took every ounce of self-restraint for Draco not to scream. He lifted his shaky hand to brush back a fallen lock of his hair, keeping his eyes anywhere but the cloak. “There is _absolutely no way_ on this planet you can make me wear that”, he said in thin voice. “Get it away from me.”

“Quit snivelling!” Greyback growled. “We’re here to do a job and we can’t do it, if you’re not protected!”

“Pro—Protected?!” Draco exclaimed. “How the fuck is a piss stained cloak going to protect me?!”

Greyback moved his head forward and Draco had the impression that it the man had had his wolf ears right now, they would’ve been flat back. “It has my scent on it”, the werewolf growled in cold tone, baring his canines.

Draco started to catch on what was happening. He wasn’t anywhere near accepting it, but he started to understand. The other werewolves. “What the hell kind of werewolves are these anyway? I thought they were your… pack or something”, Draco said in slight disgust, still not reaching for the cloak.

“They are. _My_ pack, not yours. Now, you have three choices.”

Draco let out a sigh of relief. He knew there had to be some other way.

“Either you wear the cloak or walk in like that and get ripped to pieces…”

“Or?” Draco asked mentally crossing his fingers. “I wait here?”

“I will piss on your head.”

Draco stared at the cloak and tried to brace himself enough to touch it. “Or!” he started. “You could… umm…” Draco glanced at Greyback from head to toe, trying to decide the least disgusting part of the werewolf. “Wipe your… umm… the backs of your hands on a handkerchief and I could put it in an air tight bag and—“

Greyback leaped forward so fast Draco didn’t even see it properly. He stumbled backwards, to get as far away from the cloak as possible and tripped over. As his back hit the ground, Greyback was already straddled on his chest and smearing the wet cloak all over Draco’s face. He screamed at first, but quickly realised it was far more important to keep your mouth shut.

The heavy weight left Draco and he quickly scrabbled to his feet. His heart was racing and he was surely about to pass out for the trauma. His face was wet and his nose was filled with an unbelievably strong stench, unlike any urine in the universe. Draco stood there unable to move or do anything. He couldn’t wipe his face, because that would only spread everything to his hands too. With a trembling hand he reached to pull out his wand. Cleaning spell. That would do for a start. He could get disinfected as soon as he was home.

A hand yanked his wand away and Draco was left reaching for nothing. “No… give it back”, Draco managed to utter and spat to the ground to get even some of the taste and stench off him.

“You can have it back when we’re done. Come on.” Greyback started to walk into the forest. It took a while before Draco felt he was ready to follow. He had ripped off a sleeve from his robe to wipe his face. There was some dew on the moss and grass and with that Draco had at least some possibility to get slightly cleaner. He would’ve wanted to change robes too, but that wasn’t possible either and it was probably even worse idea to walk in the middle of werewolf pack wearing nothing but briefs. The stench was still there and it made Draco gag. It was so much worse than anything he had ever smelled in any bathroom and Draco was sure no normal wizard could even produce anything smelling like that.

With rigid steps Draco followed Greyback to something that looked like a front of a small log-cabin. It was however built to a small ridge and the way the logs disappeared into the earth suggested that it was an underground habitat. Greyback was standing near the door, looking towards Draco and clearly waiting for him. “Welcome to my home”, the werewolf stated and opened the creaky door to let Draco in.

It was first and foremost dark. So dark Draco couldn’t see anything but few wooden steps leading down. He felt unsure about descending into the darkness.

“Go on”, Greyback ushered and shoved Draco forward.

The second thing Draco noticed as he was slowly making his way down was the smell. It was musty and damp, not unlike the stench of wet dogs with the rich smell of earth all around it. Draco’s feet met the ground as the stairs ended and now he could hear low voices from somewhere near. Not near enough to make out what was being said, but the tone was anything but light. It was still pitch black and Draco lifted his hands to feel his way. Greyback’s huge frame passed him in the dark and took a hold of Draco’s hand as he started to pull him along in a brisk pace.

The voices got louder and clearer and when Draco was sure they were cutting the last corner, the voices stopped. Draco’s eyes were trying to adjust to the dark, but there was no light what so ever. Greyback let go of his hand and moved away, leaving Draco more than just a tad nervous. The silence was replaced with a choir of low rumbling growl, resonating from all around. Draco’s hand tried to find Greyback’s again, but the man was gone.

“Well what the fuck is that?” someone said in the dark, emphasizing every word carefully and voice full of disgust.

“That’s… not the grub, is it? Where’s the grub? We’re getting grub, right?” another one said, in a nervous manner.

“He’s not grub”, Greyback’s voice said from somewhere further away than Draco would have liked.

“Where’s the grub then? We haven’t had any—“

“Then why did you bring ‘im here?” the first one asked. He had a sharp voice and sounded really tense.

“I seriously need some grub though…”

“Will you shut up about the grub!” A third voice, snapping from somewhere to the left startled Draco. He tried to calm himself down, but couldn’t manage it. There were shuffling of feet, a mumble of voice or a low growl every now and then which all indicated that there were several werewolves moving about him in the dark.

“Wait a minute.” Someone walked closer to Draco and sniffed the air. “I know him. That’s the Malfoy kid, isn’t it?”

“Are you going to bite a Malfoy?”

“Bah, I’m not taking a Malfoy to my pack”, someone barked.

There was a flash of light that blinded Draco for a moment. He lifted his hand to cover his eyes and blinked a moment, before looking around. Greyback was holding up his wand and lighting a lantern on a wall. “Well, it’s not your pack anyway, Romulus”, Greyback said calmly. “It might never be.”

They were underground, there were roots pushing out of the ceiling of the cavern. Draco stood on the ground floor, facing a round space maybe 10 yards in diameter. All around him were the werewolves and Draco had to admit it was an intimidating sight.

With a quick look Draco counted twelve of them, males ranging from his own age or slightly younger to somewhere near thirty. They were sitting on wooden benches near the walls or on the floor or standing around. _Nesting_ , or what the hell it was that wolves did. They all had beady eyes, dirty dark hair and scars all over their wiry bodies. They were all wearing the same type of black trousers, with tears and stains all over them, none of them had shoes or shirts.

“I say we eat him. That’ll teach them to fuck with us.”

Draco turned his eyes to the werewolf who had spoken, Romulus. He was maybe one of the largest of them, but he still didn’t match Greyback’s size. He was tall, but looked malnourished like all of them, with ribs sticking out. He had a somewhat deranged, feverish look in his eyes and Draco was thinking that among them, Greyback was the sane one. It wasn’t a very comforting thought. The werewolf was standing near one of the three openings dug in the walls. Draco had no idea where they led and how much there was space in total. There might’ve been twelve more wolves somewhere in the tunnels. No one laughed or smiled and everyone was glaring at Draco. It was difficult to say to what extent the werewolves were affected with Greyback’s… markings, but if Draco had had a mugful of the piss right here in his hand, he would’ve probably poured it on to his head without a question.

“And I say we don’t vote!” Greyback shouted and rushed to grab Romulus by his throat. The other werewolf didn’t even fight back as Greyback hit him against the wall with his chokehold. The pack was silent, more than a few of them turned their eyes away. “He’s here to make sure no one has any excuses to execute any of you.” Greyback snarled to the other werewolf, who also turned his eyes away. “He’s here for the pack.” Greyback let Romulus go and turned his eyes to the others. “Now, we’re going out in a moment, you will get plenty of grub. But we have to be a little more cautious tonight than usual. No magic folk killed before you get the okay from Draco here.”

“ _What?!_ ” Romulus snapped. “I’m not taking orders from—“

“You’re taking orders from me, just like always!” Greyback interrupted with even louder voice. “And my orders tonight are that if Draco says you can’t kill someone, you will not kill them.”

“How does he decide it then?” It was clear that Romulus wasn’t going to let this slide and from the looks of the others, they were all at least a little apprehensive.

“He pulls straws”, Greyback said in one low growl. “You got a problem with my orders?”

Romulus seemed to take a moment to think it through. He cast a nasty glare at Draco, but decided to shrug at the end. “No.”

“Then head south and keep by the shore until you reach Ayr, we’ll be waiting south of the town at Bracken Bay. GO!”

In a second the cave came to life as every werewolf rushed towards the doorway at once. Draco was shoved out of the way and in the blur he could see trousers being tossed away and skin turning to fur. As the last one of them scattered towards the door, he was a complete wolf with claws scraping bits of wood from the stairs.

Draco kept staring at the stairs with his heart pounding. “It’s not… The full moon’s not in weeks.”

Greyback chuckled and started to walk deeper into the cave. “My boys don’t restrict themselves with shit like that. Come on, we have few hours until they reach the place.”

Draco followed Greyback through one of the openings and was relieved when Greyback handed him his wand back. After about a dozen different cleaning spells Draco cast a light spell and walked into the tunnel Greyback had disappeared. “So… this is where you live?” Draco asked while catching up with Greyback.

“What did you expect?”

Draco raised his eyebrows. “A house?” he suggested. “Seriously, I was expecting a house.”

“Houses are weak. They can be burned down and get surrounded. They can be seen by anyone.”

“But they don’t have bugs on the walls”, Draco mumbled quietly, but cleared his throat not to sound too rude. “That’s your pack then? Been together for long?”

“I usually bite them when they’re seven or eight. You can really see which ones are though then.”

“That sounds… disturbing”, Draco admitted nodding, keeping his tone light and walked to another room-like space. This one was smaller and had sort of a bed in one corner. It was just old mattresses and blankets thrown onto a pile of hay, but it was clearly used for sleeping. “So now we wait”, he said to fill in the silence. “Why not Apparate?”

“They are not wizards.”

This surprised Draco even if he hadn’t spent much time thinking about what kind of people Greyback went around biting. “They’re muggles?”

“They’re werewolves”, Greyback growled back, notably irritated. He sat down to his pile of hay and blankets. “But yes, some of them were muggles, some were wizards, now they are neither and they don’t carry wands or do spells.”  
“But you do”, Draco said and was about to say something about Professor Lupin too until he decided otherwise.

“When I have to”, Greyback admitted with a grimace. “One of the downsides of being an alpha. I can’t waste time running around the countryside anymore, not with the Dark Lord keeping us busy.” The werewolf grinned. “But I keep my killing clean. Some customs are too old and valuable to be messed with.”

“Right”, Draco concluded and couldn’t think of any subject he wanted to discuss less with a werewolf in his den.

There was silence for few minutes and all that time Draco tried to seem busy by studying the different roots and rocks imbedded into the walls. Anything was better than to look at Greyback lounging in his bed and staring at him.

“Why don’t you come sit with me.”

Draco turned his head quickly, pretending to be pulled from his busy thoughts. “No, thank you, I’m fine.”

“You’re going to stand there for three hours?”

Draco glanced at his feet and knew he couldn’t do that. He weighted his options. “I could go back home”, he said and pulled out his wand to indicate Apparating. “And come back when there’s something to do.”

Greyback clearly didn’t like this option. He leaned back to rest against his elbows and scowled at Draco. “Well I’m not fetching you back if you do.”

It was probably meant to sound like a threat, to let Draco know he would fail his mission if he escaped, but in this context it just sounded like the sweetest promise Draco had ever heard. Still, he couldn’t go if this was the case. He was here for a reason and until he had done his part, he would stick with Greyback and fend for himself. “Three hours, huh”, Draco sighed and tried to lean himself against the wall until he remembered how alive it was. “That’s a long time.”

“Depends what you’re doing”, Greyback said in a lingering tone.

When Draco turned his eyes to the werewolf he felt like standing on a sea shore. He could see the rough waves and he knew the currents would sweep him under in seconds. He knew with absolute certainty that if he walked into the water he would drown and die. And yet again, Draco dipped his toe in.

“What did you have in mind?”

As Greyback sat up and spoke it wasn’t the words that struck Draco as odd, it was the way they were spoken. “Give me one kiss and I don’t have to worry about dying without it.” There wasn’t a hint of mockery in his tone. If something Greyback sounded like a pleading teenager. It was at the same time creepy as hell but alluringly disarming.

Draco couldn’t help the twinkle of self-satisfaction in him. It was the same feeling that had washed over him every time he had been publicly praised by his father or some girl had handed him a love letter in school. It had been some time since Draco had had the opportunity to enjoy that feeling. He had to admit, he had missed it, a lot. “You… desire me that much?” Draco asked, his throat dry.

Greyback let out a hearty laugh. “Much more than that, but for now I could settle with a kiss.”

The cold water was lapping at his ankles. It’s soft lull was saying that nothing bad would happen. Just a quick, refreshing dive and he could climb right out. “If I give you one,” Draco lifted his eyes to the werewolf. Greyback was sitting still as a statue. “Will you speak to the Dark Lord for me? To tell him how useful I was?”

The werewolf cocked his head slightly. “Why? Did you plan on fucking things up tonight?”

Draco stared at him unblinking. “Will you or won’t you?”

“I will speak of you as highly as I can”, Greyback answered with a grin.

Draco kept still for a moment before wading in to the sea.

Greyback was more wired than Draco cared as he walked to the bed and sat down next to his large frame. He turned his face to Greyback and slightly upwards and inhaled deeply. “No biting”, he said as Greyback inched his head closer.

“Don’t worry”, the man mumbled and closed the distance between them.

Draco hadn’t expected anything shy or chaste from the kiss, but the way Greyback invaded his whole mouth in a second still made him jerk back. A firm hand in the back of his neck prevented him from backing away. Greyback leaned over him and forced Draco to lay down. The strong scent of the werewolf filled his nose and every time Draco tried to get some air it felt like Greyback pushed his tongue deeper in his mouth. It didn’t take long before Draco started to panic and push his hands against the broad chest. He tossed his head to the side to get away from Greyback.

“Stop”, he managed to say before Greyback was back on him, pushing his hands away and pressing his tongue against Draco’s. It made Draco panic even more, realising how defenceless he was. He trashed under the werewolf, lifting his legs to try and add kicks to his fight.

Greyback left as quickly as he had attacked and backed away. Draco rushed to his feet and staggered few steps away. His head felt dizzy and the room was spinning slightly. Draco put the blame on his low blood pressure and the moment of hyperventilating. He took another balancing side step and this time Greyback took a hold of his arm, chuckling.

“You ok, little prince?”

“I…” Draco waited for the feeling to pass, but it didn’t. He felt feverish and his heart was racing. He dropped his eyes to Greyback’s hand, still holding him and then to the werewolf’s yellowish eyes. “I…”

“Want to continue?” Greyback asked with a grin.

Was that it? Draco frowned and stared at the werewolf. He felt drunk even though he was certain he hadn’t drank anything. There was certainly something going on in his pants. For Greyback? He realised how off the thought was.

“There’s… Something’s wrong.” Draco stared at the werewolf, sitting back down with a large grin. A horrible thought crept to Draco’s hazy mind. “Did you… turn me? Did you bite me?!” It would explain his incoherent thoughts and the burning in his veins.

Greyback let out a hackling laugh. “No. I can’t turn you in human form.” The man kept smiling.

“Then what’s going on?”

“Werewolf’s saliva has some power even in human form. Makes you see things from a different point of view; ours.” Greyback yanked Draco back towards the bad. “Don’t worry, it will be out of your system by the morning. Just… enjoy the ride until then.” As Greyback yanked his hand again, Draco ended up straddled on top of the werewolf. The heavy hand placed itself on the back of Draco’s head, but it didn’t need any force as Draco leaned back down to kiss Greyback.

It felt like time passed out at that point. It came to every now and then and saw Draco rip his robes off, kiss Greyback under him, clawing his chest as the werewolf grabbed his ass. The dim air swallowed all the useless things like common sense and dignity and then took a good hold of chastity, ripping it in two.

Draco kept staring into the burning amber eyes and enjoying the cool night air on his skin. He had never felt anything like this. There wasn’t anything to worry, nothing to fear for, just the lust. Lust for not only sex but for blood too, for violence. Draco leaned down to lick Greyback’s fangs, feeling nothing but jealousy for the strength and raw freedom under him, cloaked in human skin.

“Turn me”, Draco sighed in to the hot mouth.

A hard grip in Draco’s hair yanked him few inches away and Greyback laughed. “No, little prince. This is not for you.”

Draco wrenched him off, straightened himself on top of the werewolf and slapped Greyback with the back of his hand across the face. The thought of the pain made his cock twitch. A burst of laughter escaped Draco’s mouth as he saw the surprised look on Greyback’s face. It took a moment before the werewolf grinned and turned around, imprisoning Draco underneath him. Immediately Draco wrapped his legs around the hips and lifted him against the werewolf. Their hard cocks brushed together and Draco let out a loud moan, arching his head back, baring his throat.

Greyback lowered himself down and they shared another long and wet kiss. Draco breathed out, licking the corners of Greyback’s mouth, massaging his groin against the larger erection. As another wave of high washed over Draco, he felt Greyback grabbing his hips and turning him around. Feeling only a throbbing heat Draco pressed his head down and lifted his ass higher.

The hit was hard and made Draco cry out. The sound of his flesh being slapped echoed in the small room as did Draco’s voice which was changing quickly between shouts and moans as Greyback continued the hits. Pain had never felt like that before. Draco welcomed the stinging sharp edges just as he invited the hot and burning after feeling. Every hit packed more blood into his already hard cock until it was dripping with pre-cum.

“Take me”, Draco panted against the musty blankets. His hands were clasping the bundles of hay. “Please, I need you inside me.”

Greyback didn’t need to be asked twice. Draco felt the heavy hands on his burning buttocks before they were spread. A hot tongue lapped against Draco’s entrance, spreading saliva on him and prodding inside him. Draco was mewling and writhing on the bed, trying to offer as much of himself to the werewolf as he could.

When the cock finally brushed against him, Draco didn’t have the time to think about it. With one determined push Greyback opened him up and rammed himself to the hilt. Draco let himself to be free and shouted long and loud. His whole body was quivering from the invasion and his lower body throbbed from pain.

Greyback moved with quick and forceful stabs, his fingers digging into Draco’s hips hard enough to leave bruises. The large cock pulled out and pushed back in in a merciless pace. It was fucking of two animals, acting on instinct, doing what their bodies told them to do. Draco pressed his eyes close and took a hold of his rock hard cock. It took only few jerks before Draco started to pant. His muscles tightened around Greyback for a few seconds, before he felt the rush of pleasure. Greyback grunted as Draco’s body convulsed. The hot semen hit Draco’s insides as he passed out.

His mind came back to him few times. Draco saw Greyback under him as he rode the man’s cock. The matted hair brushing against his chin as he sat on Greyback’s lap, being fucked from underneath.

The cool night air on his skin as he walked naked in dark woods. The swift movement of fur against his bare thigh as a huge wolf jogged beside him. The twigs and pine needles made his bare feet itch, forcing him to run. The wolves running all around him, their muscles moving under the grey fur, their fangs glowing in the moonlight.

Tips of hay under his hands as he spread his arms. Walking on a field towards some houses. People screaming, lights flashing. A pack of wolves running all around him.

A hard slap on his face, Greyback’s face in front of him. “Come on, Draco”, he growled. “Try to concentrate.” Someone else being dragged in front of him, a wizard with a bruised face. “How about him?”

“Wha..?” Draco drawled.

”Do you know who this is?” Greyback’s hand turned Draco’s face towards the other wizard.

Draco stared at the face and could smell the pure night air and the thick blood all around. “No”, Draco sighed. Why were they doing something so dull when they could have been out there, running, fucking and getting drenched in blood?

“Good boy.”

Someone screamed. Draco laughed. It was warm and slippery under his feet.

**

Waking up in a startle, breath hitched. It was bright and airy. He was in his own bedroom, but not alone. Draco pulled his covers back up to cover his naked body and met with Severus’ blank stare.

“I take it the last night was a success?”

Draco tried to remember something, but the things he could gather from last night weren’t anything he wanted to think about. What in the bloody hell had happened? He glanced at Severus, but if the answers were there, the man wasn’t about to give them. Draco’s whole body ached and there was a rusty taste in his mouth. If it was a hangover, it was the worst kind in the world. “What happened?” His throat was dry and sore, like he had been screaming all night.

“I don’t even want to know”, Severus sighed. “Just be glad it was I who found you and not your mother.”

“Why?” Draco asked with a frown.

“Why?” Severus repeated, his mouth distorting. “Because you came staggering on the front yard naked and covered in every possible excretion a human being or a werewolf is capable of producing, high as a hippogriff and declaring you want to join Greyback’s pack.”

Draco let his head flop back to the pillow. So it hadn’t been the most disturbing nightmare ever. “I don’t know what happened”, he mumbled miserably.

“You were bloody drunk, if anyone asks. That way I don’t have to kill Greyback when I see him the next time”, Severus spat. “Now, I suggest you don’t get up today, so I can say to the Dark Lord that you are not feeling well and report the last night’s attack for you.”

“Sure.” It was more than Draco could have asked. If it was up to him, he could stay in bed the whole week.

“And for Merlin’s sake, take a shower. There are limits for my cleaning spells too.”


End file.
